Mu
Mu (Akinashi Yuuki), played by Nemo, is a member of the'' Magical Octet''. Appearance Casual Magical Girl Powers Shield Generation: Rather than summoning weapons, Mu can materialize shields of varying size and shape. These shields are used to both defend and attack—he can throw them at enemies or use it as a bashing weapon in addition to blocking a foe. Generally, the shields break and disappear after one deflection or attack, though if Mu focuses while manifesting the shield, it can resist more damage or be used for multiple strikes. This does limit the amount of shields he can create, however. Time Stop: Mu can stop time for a few minutes. While in this state he cannot affect other beings (humans, witches, familiars, etc) so the power merely allows him to do things like prepare a barrage of shields, dodge an attack, or to create a single powerful shield. Timeline Reset: When Mu made his wish, he was thinking about his family when he spoke of 'them'. This 'them'—a group of people who he cared about like family—grew to include the other members of the Wolf Pack. Whenever any of their futures are 'lost', Mu eventually travels back in time to a fixed point, before their futures were doomed. History Before he made his wish, Yuuki lived in a little apartment with his mother, a younger sister, and the promises of a father that would one day return from an 'extended trip'. He grew up helping his mother with various household tasks, watching over the home and his sister whenever she was out, so he was always used to relying on himself and being responsible for others. After school, Yuuki would often get into fights with upperclassmen who bullied his little sister and himself. His mother always scolded him terribly, no matter what he would say, no matter what cruel things they did to his sister or what they said about their family. His mother's response did nothing but teach him was how to hide the bruises (and his tears) better. One day he learned that his mother was going to lose her job, he grew worried. And when his sister was hospitalized for a terminal disease only a week later, he became terrified. He got into more and more fights, and began to skip out on his lessons. His grades suffered terribly, which only compounded the problems at home. In the depths of his desperation, he was found by a certain being, who made an offer. In exchange, Yuuki made a wish: to 'protect their futures'—imagining the faces of the people he cared about most, his sister and his mother. After fumbling about with several witches (nearly getting himself killed in the process) he somehow managed to attract the Wolf Pack attention and joined its ranks. Personality Mu is a kindhearted young man, the first to offer a helping hand and the last to ask for one. He is a steadfast, responsible person, the exact sort of guy you'd let watch your house and dog while on a vacation. He is quite willing to help others, so much so that people frequently call him a 'doormat' and warn him about less scrupulous people who would take advantage of his kindness. Whenever presented with these sorts of questions, Mu's answer was always something along the lines of 'I won't like it, but I'll deal with it when it happens.' In contrast, he's loathe to ask anyone for help for anything. It does create a sort of contradiction—thinking it perfectly fine when others ask for help but some sort of failure on his part if he admits he needs assistance—in his head, one that he is reluctant to explore. Weaned on a diet of fairy tales and idealistic shounen manga, this young man honestly believes in good vanquishing evil, true love beating the odds and justice triumphing over all. Even now he wishes to uphold those ideals, vanquishing 'evil-doers' and protecting the 'innocent'. True to form, Mu doesn't complain about hardship, even at the risk of his own well-being. Even though he's seen more than enough cruelty and senseless greed in the world, he clutches onto those ideals like a security blanket. Behind his gentle smiles and constant willingness to help others is a stubbornness that often crosses over into foolishness. When he's faced with a problem, Mu does not like giving up unless he's tried his very best—even if doing such things endanger himself and others, though the quickest way to get him to give up on his efforts is to remind him that he's placing other people in harm's way. (TO ADD: TIMELOOP MENTAL STRAIN) Witch Form Muri/Muriri from kanji 無理 (useless, pointless) Relationships Alphamu is endgame Gallery 1.png Mu.png Trivia * Mu is totally a masochist (STEP ON ME, ALPHA-SENPAIII) * Mu has one heck of a sweet tooth, but always brushes his teeth like the good boy he is. * Mu has the worst taste in anime and manga Category:Characters